The Aria
by HeartHeartHeartbeak
Summary: After the Opera, Shilo is now free to explore the world, but with no direction and no family, she seems lost. Enter Graverobber, who may be just who this girl needs


Hey! So I've been Doing stuff! Mostly, Starting my own work, instead of Fanfics. Does that mean I have forgotten you all? Not at all. Just needed inspiration to strike. Which it has.

I hope you enjoy this.

The Aria

Shilo left the Opera house, still dripping in blood. It was the blood of the two people she considered the closest she had to family, Blind Mag, who she had only found out a short time ago was her godmother, and her own Father, who she had been shown was the Repo Man. Though she was strong in her realization that she was now free of anything holding her back, she realized something after she began walking.

She had nowhere to go.

She was free to see the world as something more the something that she saw from the window of her bedroom. She could experience it, do things she had never done before. But at the same time, she didn't know what to do, where to go, or anything. This freedom left a lack of direction that she had had all of her life. Her father wasn't there anymore. There was no one for her to go to. She needed that guidance. She thought about going back to her home for a moment, but the thought soon faded away. She had speant to much time there, she didn't want to right then. As her mind began to fog, given the nights events, she could only think of one other place for her to go…

Walking through the Graveyard quietly, Shilo soon made it to her destination. Her mother's tomb. She sat down on the stairs just outside of the door and took a breath as she let the realities of the night hit her. Her father was dead, The Man who offered her the most powerful company in the world in exchange for her fathers life was dead as well, and finally the singer she had seen only from her room, which she found out was her godmother, but a dear friend of her mother. All of them were dead, gone from this world. Her tears began to swell up in her eyes as she realized how alone she was, when she heard a sound from in front of her, a voice.

"Kid." A grumble of a voice spoke up, causing Shi to look up. Standing several feet away from her was the male who endangered her life, only to save her twice. Graverobber stood there, looking a bit suprised she was even there, though only for a secondly before he moved to another mound of dirt that was marked with a tombstone and began to dig. Shilo didn't mind Graverobbers company, but was still wary of him, since she knew what business he was in. After a moment of silence, He continued. "What are you doing here? I heard you were to appear at the Opera."

"I-I did…But the Largos….GeneCo…" Shilo was beginning to feel dizzy and lightheaded. She leaned back against the door of her mothers tomb and took a breath, trying to calm herself. "I-It's a long story."

"Ah, but those are the best." Graverobber seemed to only then notice Shilo was covered in blood. Fresh blood at that. He stopped his digging for a moment, before leaning his shovel on the tombstone. Walking over to her, he sat next to her and looked around a little. It was safe to say that Graverobber was several years older then the girl, and in retrospect, he knew very little about her. But still, they had saved each other. Looking over to her, he smiled a bit, though really It turned itself more into a cocky smirk. "So, Why not start at the beginning…"

Shilo looked over to him, and found some amount of comfort in the caution, but then took a breath and began to recant her tale. About how meeting him in the graveyard that one night lead to Meeting Mag, their own run from GeneCo enforcement, the Opera, and its tragic ending. After the tale was finished, Graverobber was silent he took it all in. It was certainly a lot, and for a girl who had barely been out of her own room, much less in the rest of the world, it would be almost impossible. Not only that, she was alone. Graverobber took a breath, then looked to her. "Well what shall you do now?"

Shilo shrugged, looking down. "I-I guess go home, clean up. Try to get used to this freedom." Honestly, she still had no clue. She would have to do something for money, but when she thought about those girls in the alley, and their line of work, she began to feel ill.

Graverobber nodded in response and looked down. Something deep down made him want to help, but he had took look out for himself as well. He took a moment, then stood up, taking a step away from Shilo as he got a better look at her. "Well, You still look beautiful, kid." Graverobber laughed a little bit, then nodded away from her a bit. "Well, We should get going then."

Shilo looked a little confused by Graverobbers offer, then tilted her head a bit. "We?"

He nodded. "Look at you. You cant be walking these streets at night like that." He offered a hand out to Shilo, smiling in a way that looked almost like he was planning something. "I'll make sure you get back alright, then we can sort this stuff out from there."

Shilo had no reason to distrust Graverobber, well actually she did, but he had since made it up, but still was wary. Still, her dizziness and lightheadedness was getting to her, so she reached out and took his hand. In response, he pulled her up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, beginning to walk towards her house.

In retrospect, neither of the two of them had any idea what was in store, At least at that moment. They liked it that way.

Alright! So that was The Aria! As you know, I don't own any of this stuffs. The concept was directly from Terrance Zdunich's head, And straight to the heart of the Cult Underground who loves this movie!

On a Side note, If you haven't seen 'The Devil's Carnival' Go do that. Same Director and Writer as Repo!


End file.
